The Need For Speed
by Lancetheflamesniper
Summary: An Amara Ten'ou P.O.V fic.


The need for speed  
  
by  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
I sit in the seat of my ferrari. She's sitting next to me. I smile she smiles back. Could two people be more opposite?   
  
She's feather soft on the outside with steel hidden underneath; an elegant woman hiding a warrior, while I'm hard as steel   
  
outside hiding my femine qualities away always. She and I had normal lives before the heartsnatchers came. At least, I'd like  
  
to tell myself that.  
  
The motor roars to life and now I'm in my element. I press down the accelerator watching the tachometer twitch as the   
  
engine builds up RPMs. The machine is like me. Well tuned and very quick. I look to her and she nods. Now it's time for me to   
  
play. The car blasts out the garage and down the straight away that leads to the freeway.  
  
I feel the thrill now. It pulls at the very core of my being. I feel the wind, no, I AM the wind. Just as she is the sea.  
  
As I shift the gears, the engine protests, the RPMs build higher and my mind drifts back to our princess. I had doubted,   
  
mistrusted. I'd been wrong and we'd nearly paid for it. Now I couldn't imagine life without her around. That darling meatball   
  
tressed woman could do that to you though. She nibbles through your defenses with her unlimited caring and kindness until next   
  
thing you know you find yourself happy to be around her. Part of me envies that, but not too much. The engine still isn't at it's limit   
  
yet. I can't have that so I shift gears again, the Tac builds more and the odometer climbs.  
  
My mind shifts also. To another person I was wrong about. How could I have misjudged Hotaru? I guess it's my own fault.   
  
She showed up and was mysterious and acted strangely, my first instinct was to mistrust. I'd been half right. We did have to fear   
  
her, only somehow we got past that and she's now back at the summer house doing her best to give Setsuna grey hairs. That almost   
  
makes my smile bigger, thinking of that eternal diva chasing a child who will one day grow up to be a person who will possess the   
  
power to wipe out the Earth. Setsuna's not that bad, hell she could be a real looker if she ever dropped the whole concervative routine.   
  
The woman next to me can tell what I'm thinking about an smacks my shoulder playfully. We're so different, yet so alike....  
  
I shift gears once more, the engine is really roaring now and I'm more at ease. My thought turn to the softer side of my life. I   
  
love Michelle, but sometimes I envy her. All she needs to be off in her own world is a swimming pool, her favorite bathing suit and a   
  
conch shell to listen to. She goes off into a world of peace and calm then. I could never stand the eternal calm of that world, it's not for   
  
me, but it's enough for her. She's the soft elegant side of my life, ultrafeminine when allowed to be. She completes me like no man could   
  
ever dream. I still remember the days when I was sure our mission had painted my hands red with the blood of innocents hurt. One gentle   
  
touch some kind words and my heart and mind were hers again....  
  
I shift the gears one more time and the engine redlines. The tires squeal as the we hit the off ramp at 300kph. Now I'm in my happy   
  
place. I hear Michelle's exhillerated squeal as we blast past turns and can see her hanging on for dear life. All the while she's smiling. She   
  
understands my need for speed. It matches my need for her. All my life speed has been something I craved. It's why I ran track, it's why I   
  
race bikes and cars. At the time I didn't know why I needed to be faster. I still don't, really. Am I running to something? Or from it? We arrive   
  
back home and shut down the engine. Michelle goes in to check on Hotaru while I let the last of the vibrations from the engines die down in   
  
me. I need the speed, I need the feeling of being the wind, I need Michelle in my life. I am Amara Ten'ou and those things are who I am. 


End file.
